Rustling Leaves
by kimimarhoe
Summary: Because how else are two newlyweds supposed to spend their honeymoon if not on a mission together?


_saige, pervy (weeababy). "Can I uh get a fic of Sasuke boning Sakura in the woods? It's for a friend." 29 October 2017. 11:14 PM. Tweet._

 _for saige_

* * *

It was strange. To be married to someone, to have chased that someone across the world and back and to have had second thoughts about each step closer they became because what if it was all for naught? What if she'd finally had him in her sights, could finally grasp his clothes between her fingers, could finally breathe in his scent, and he turned his back on her? Like he'd done so many times before.

But the moment it mattered most, he hadn't broken her. Sasuke Uchiha had not broken Sakura, years and years after he'd shattered her. He had taken the pieces he'd scattered himself, picked them up one by one, and then put her back together. The day Sakura's last name changed, she finally felt like she had everything she could've hoped for.

It had been a long time since they'd worked together like this, just the two of them. Naruto had a job in Konoha as Hokage to take care of, and Kakashi had long since stopped taking missions with the original members of Team Seven. Yamato was already off on some assignment or other, and Sai's skillset wasn't ideal for the mission at hand. And so, Naruto had assigned this particular mission to the newlyweds, the new Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

Naruto saw them off at the gates personally, not a shadow clone but his flesh and blood this time. He hugged Sakura close to his chest, as tightly as she allowed, and joked about not busting his lip with the rock on her ring finger. Sakura had laughed, swatting at him. He said goodbye to Sasuke next, clapping him on the back and taking Sasuke's one hand in the grip of his other hand.

"This is kind of like your honeymoon, isn't it, you bastard? Sakura-chan better not pay for a single thing on this trip. And try not to break any beds while you're staying in shady motels. I get that you're trying to revive your clan and all, but at least have some dignity to wait until you're home to conceive all of your clan heirs, alright?" Naruto grinned in that way that Sakura loved, when he smiled with his entire face so brilliantly that it lit up the whole room. Sasuke scoffed in response, squeezing Naruto's hand even tighter, and Sakura could've sworn she heard bones crack. Naruto wailed, letting a string of apologies fly out of his loud mouth before Sasuke finally let him go. Sakura placed a single hand on Sasuke's arm, a silent rein on his temper that she knew was already on its last nerve.

"Naruto-kun, didn't you say that Shikamaru-san had something he needed you back at your office for?" she reminded him with a gentle smile. His ears turned pink and then he cursed.

"Oh crap, he's gonna kill me for being late." Naruto turned on his heel and yelled a goodbye and good luck over his shoulder then pushed off the ball of his foot and leapt to the Konoha rooftops to make a dash for the Hokage's Tower. Sakura laughed lightly. She replaced her hand on Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards the forest.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. This mission isn't going to complete itself, is it?"

He looked down at her, one eye covered by his bangs, and she delighted in the way his right eye crinkled at the corner, his lips quirked up in an almost-undetectable smile. Almost.

Sasuke moved his arm from under her touch, placing his hand on the small of her back. He pulled her closer to his chest, her hips flush against his, and he dropped a chaste kiss just above the seal on her forehead.

* * *

They'd been walking for nearly a day now. The mission wasn't incredibly time-sensitive, so Naruto had told them to take their time getting to Kiri. This was practically their honeymoon, after all. They passed the sign for a spa resort about a mile out of their way, and Sasuke had wordlessly changed their course to head towards it. Somewhere as the trees around them thickened and the sky above them darkened, Sasuke had taken her hand in his. She could feel the warmth of his body even through the two layers of their gloves and had smiled into the darkness to herself.

When they walked up to the reception desk of the spa, the old woman took one look at their adorned ring fingers and insisted that she give them the honeymoon suite. Sakura tried to convince her otherwise, but the woman was determined. Sasuke and Sakura were already pushed into the suite before Sakura could get a word in.

They stood at the door for a moment, both trying to figure out what had just happened. And then Sakura yawned, and Sasuke looked down at her.

"Tired?" he asked, his voice gentle and soothing. Sakura nodded.

"I mean, we did walk all day. While it wasn't particularly strenuous, I can already feel it in my muscles." She made for the bathroom first, unclipping her cloak from around her neck and hanging it in the closet before ducking into the en suite. Sasuke heard the shower turn on, but not the _click_ of the door locking. He took a step towards the bathroom door then reconsidered and decided against it.

By the time Sakura was out of the shower and wrapped up in a robe, Sasuke was stripped down to just his boxers, the rest of his clothes either neatly folded on the dresser or hanging beside Sakura's cloak in the closet. He was sitting at the desk, absorbed in the small book he'd brought along.

Sakura padded her way to him, hunched over in the chair with the book in his one hand. He turned the page, resting the spine on his knee and flipping to the next page with ease despite his obvious handicap. She rested a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Sasuke-kun, you can shower now, if you'd like."

He looked up at her, shutting the book. He stood to put the book down on the bedside table and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sakura sighed, looking after him and the closed door for a moment before slipping the robe off and rummaging through her bag for the night shirt she'd brought along. It was the first shirt Sasuke had given to her, the first shirt she owned with the Uchiha crest on the back. The fabric was worn and soft and smelled like him. Whenever his scent faded, she'd give it to him to wear for a few days and then ask for it back. He always wore it for the few days leading up to a mission so that when he left, she'd have a fresh shirt to sleep in that made it seem like he was still beside her in bed.

When Sasuke had finished showering, Sakura was already tucked into the comforter. She was reading through the scroll detailing their mission, and the bed dipped when he joined her. She nudged closer to him, leaning against his form, and angling the scroll so he could read over her shoulder.

It was mundane tasks like this, little absent touches here and there, that made everything worth it for Sakura. When he unconsciously moved to make sure he was in contact with her, as if she could disappear if he went too long without double-checking that she was still real, it pulled on her heart strings. She'd fought for so long, journeyed so incredibly far, worked so ridiculously hard for this. And now he was here, her Sasuke-kun, her _husband._

He didn't make grand gestures or verbal proclamations to tell her he loved her. He'd been through so much, so much that it made Sakura's chest ache, that there was no way for him to ever feel comfortable doing those things. But he had his ways. Sometimes it was that two-fingered poke to her forehead, or a dropped kiss in her hair. Other times he simply brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. It was in the little things that he did that showed how enormous his love for her was.

The clock gave a distant _beep_ on the hour, and Sakura suggested that they sleep early so they could have a bright start in the morning. Sasuke nodded. She was about to turn over to her side to curl up in the comforter when Sasuke caught her chin with his hand. He tilted her face up to catch her lips in his, an innocent goodnight's kiss. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks then scolded herself for getting embarrassed kissing her own husband. His lips parted for a moment, and Sakura melted against the heat of his breath mixing with hers.

He pulled back, and those lips of his were curled up in a smirk. Sakura cupped his face, one hand on his jawline, and pulled him in for another kiss, closed-mouthed and practically virginal.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

And she turned over to fall asleep on her side.

Sasuke laid awake, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. The moon shone through the window somewhere around one in the morning, and he woke from that state between closing your eyes and dreaming. The moonlight streamed through the glass and looked like a spotlight on the bed almost, and Sasuke turned to look at where it was beaming down on Sakura.

The Uchiha fan on her back was illuminated. His arm reached out to her, his index finger lightly tracing the outline. She stirred in her sleep at his touch.

No one saw what Sasuke did next, but he smiled.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what had changed. Sakura was still his wife, still his teammate, still the girl – no, the woman, who had loved him enough to chase him to the ends of the earth. But suddenly everything she did was alluring. From the way her nose scrunched up to how she kicked at the dirt when she was frustrated. Every breath she took, every rise and fall of her chest, made Sasuke painfully aware of the fact that he was a man.

She was staring at the map on her hands and glancing angrily around at the directional sign in the fork in the road when it happened. Sasuke could practically feel the frustration oozing from her pores, the anger building up in her the same way it did in Tsunade. And then Sakura looked at him, her eyes a brilliant shade of emerald, all spitting fire and crackling blazes, her mouth falling open to reveal a pink tongue moving to push against the backs of her teeth and then she said it.

"Sasuke-kun."

She said his name with such frustration it was practically enough to have him undone. He had watched this woman bring mountains to piles of rubble, watched her take down men far greater than he, watched her heal with the gentlest of touches, watched her blush with the demeanor of a schoolgirl in love, watched her seduce a target with the experience of a harlot, and watched her so fiercely protect her village and her friends. And here she was, losing her temper over a map in the forest on a mission.

He was almost sure that she had more to say after his name, but he didn't quite care. He took the map from her hands – despite her cry of protest – and unceremoniously dropped it on the dirt road.

"Hey, what are you –" Sasuke swallowed the rest of her words, his lips opening against hers.

He said her name, three syllables, in a voice that didn't even sound like his own. He was hoarse, like he'd spent the last hour screaming at the top of his lungs. Sasuke looked at Sakura, and her eyes were like jaded amber. He took her wrist, pulling her off of the main road and into the forest. Naruto be damned, he wasn't about to wait until after this mission to fuck his own wife.

He shoved her against a tree, his knee between her legs, his lips on hers already. She was kissing him more fervently now, breathing him in like he was the last bit of oxygen on this planet. Her fingers were lost in his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face. She paused, pulling away for a moment to gaze into both of his eyes, something that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Sakura cupped his face and pulled him closer to her. His eyes slid closed, expecting to feel her hungry kiss once more, but instead, he felt her lips press against one eyelid, then the other. The moment was so tender, so chaste, he was frozen for a heartbeat. She kissed his lips next, a closed-mouth kiss this time. And then she continued downwards, pulling his collar away to drop kisses down his neck and along the hollow of his collarbone. He jerked his knee between her legs involuntarily, and she gasped against his skin. An almost-primal growl rose from his throat, and he tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting her up to meet his lips once more. His hips pushed against hers in a lazy grind, and a sound he'd never heard from her fell from her lips. A moan.

She'd pushed his cloak off of his shoulders, and it fell to the forest floor in a heap. His hand drifted down her body, the feeling of her fishnets rough against his fingertips. There were still too many layers between them, too much fabric stopping him from feeling her skin on his. Her hands dropped to the hem of his tunic, tugging it up his torso. His lips left hers for a moment as it was pulled off over his head, the cool air raising goosebumps on his arm. Her fingers danced across his bare chest, ghosting touches on his skin that had a shiver running down his spine. Her eyes were a bright, brilliant shade of green as she unbuttoned her own cloak and pulled her shirt off. She was wearing a fishnet bodysuit beneath it, and her breasts were wrapped in binding under the fishnet. The fishnet disappeared beyond her bottoms, tucked under a skirt and a pair of spandex shorts. The stark contrast between the black crisscrossed threads and her porcelain skin was the focus of Sasuke's gaze, and when he had taken the sight in to then glance at her face, she was blushing a beautiful shade of pink.

He put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face against the tree trunk. Her ass positioned itself against his hardening member, and his heart skipped a beat. She braced her arms on the tree as he reached for the buttons of her fishnet bodysuit down her spine. There were three black buttons. He undid one, then the second, and by the third, she was pushing against him with a certain level of carelessness that had him groaning. His breaths shortened; this was driving him fucking insane. The buttons undone, he turned her again with her back pressed against the tree and his knee between her legs once more. She shrugged the bodysuit down her torso, and suddenly all she had around her chest were her bindings.

Sasuke was at his wits end. He pulled the kunai from his thigh strap and cleanly sliced up the side of her bindings, his slow pace out the window. Her chest as bare as his own, he pushed against her, his knee lifting just enough to press against her entrance and their chests touching skin to skin. She hooked her leg up around his waist, and suddenly she was positioned against him so closely that he could feel her heat through his pants. He groaned.

He opened his eyes to look down at her. She met his gaze the same way she had done for the past several years. Sakura gave him a single look, a single flash in her eyes, that said she would give her all to him. Every bone in her body, every cell that she was made up of, every breath she'd ever taken and every breath she would ever take… it was all his, should he want it.

He did. He wanted it all. Every bone in her body, every cell that she was made up of, every breathe she'd ever taken and every breath she would ever take… he wanted everything. He wanted to consume her, to take her in like a flame licking at the wood in a fireplace. He wanted…

Sasuke had fallen to his knees before he knew what he was doing. Sakura fell backwards against the tree, covering her exposed chest. He looked up at her, his hand resting on her hip. He hooked a finger in the waistband of her skirt and shorts and tugged downwards. He leaned in to follow the lowering waistband with his lips, dropping kisses down the V-shape of her hipbones. Her bottoms fell to the floor, and he lifted one leg to drape it over his shoulder.

She was fully exposed now, entirely naked for his eyes alone, and it was tantalizing. He kissed her on the inside of her thigh, the soft creamy flesh shivering under his breath. Her hands dug into his hair, pushing his head deeper between her thighs. Sasuke smirked and fanned a breath across her sex. A gasp escaped her, and her hips reacted beautifully in response. Curious, he brought two fingers to her entrance, delighting in the way they slid easily across her. He looked back up to her, and when she caught his gaze, he licked his two fingers clean.

His name fell softly from her lips in a plead, then slowly, incredibly slowly, he drove his two fingers into her, if only to gauge her reactions. Her hips rolled against his hand, and he felt his own arousal growing with each passing moment. With his fingers completely sunken into her, he withdrew them with the same painstakingly slow pace, then sheathed them within her again, a hair quicker this time. She was soaking now, and his name fell more urgently from her lips amidst curses under her breath. His mouth opened as he drew it closer to her until his tongue was on that curious bundle of nerves of hers. Experimentally, he flicked against it with his tongue.

Sakura let out a sound halfway between a cry and his name. Her thighs were shaking around him now, the leg draped over his shoulder pulling him closer to him. He continued the increasing speed of his fingers but began testing out certain movements of his tongue on her clit, a stroke here, a swirl there. She was coming apart more and more before his very eyes, and Sasuke thanked whatever gods were out there that he was able to watch her dissolve under his touch.

There was a particularly delicious way she said his name after a certain swirl of his tongue, and he paused. He repeated the motion. She said his name once more, the syllables more broken this time. He did it again. Then again. Then some more in junction with his fingers. Her thighs were shaking like she couldn't bear to be standing anymore, so he lifted the other leg over his shoulder. She was off the ground now, with only his shoulders and the tree trunk acting as her support system. He replaced his fingers within her once more, continuing in the ministrations of his tongue. Her hands dug into his hair, gripping and pulling it as she came undone.

The orgasm washed over her like a wave, drowning her. She tightened around Sasuke's fingers, and suddenly she was all-too sensitive for his touch. She squirmed against him, gasping for air, for her sanity, for _anything_. Sasuke nudged her legs off of his shoulders, and she was sure she'd fall right over if he hadn't kept a hand around her waist. He rose to his feet, her arms encircling his neck in a grip for dear life, the wind still knocked out of her lungs, colors still spinning in her vision. Sasuke pushed her against the tree with his whole body, and her leg automatically wrapped around his waist. He took his one hand and shrugged his bottoms off, just low enough past the curve of his ass, so they fell around his ankles. He was so incredibly hard, so close to coming untouched from the mere sight of his wife falling apart in his very own hand.

She pushed her hips up against his, and his head brushed against her entrance, still slick and still sensitive. Sakura's breath caught, and suddenly her eyes were locked with his. The distance between them, he decided, was far too great. He leaned in to catch her lips with his in a searing kiss. His hand was still encircling his member, rubbing the head back and forth over her, and she let out a sound that he greedily swallowed. He stilled, his head positioned perfectly against her, and moved his hand to cup her bottom. And then with fluid movement, he entered her.

A curse fell from her lips, a soft expletive unbecoming of a kunoichi of her rank and status, and it drove Sasuke fucking insane. He was lost somewhere between the warmth of her sex engulfing him and coppery tang of his blood from her biting down on his lip. His breath caught, and he pulled back for a moment. He was still fully sheathed within her when she looked up at him with half-lidded jaded eyes. He felt the trickle of blood make its way down his chin, and she focused on it in an instant. He sensed a shift of the chakra in her body, and then her lips were glowing a healing green. She pulled him back to her, and he found this next kiss cool to the touch. A moment later, the absent sting of his cut lip was gone, and Sakura's hips were moving against him.

He pulled out of her as her hips moved away, and their hips met in the middle as he thrust back within her slick heat. They diverged once more only to meet back again, more quickly this time. Her head fell forward to bite into his shoulder, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

Sasuke's eyelids slid closed, and he was lost. All he could do was focus on keeping up with the pace of Sakura's hips. Absently, he could feel the dull sting of her nails dragging across his back and the way she bit particularly hard into his shoulder when he rolled his hips just _so_.

He was unraveling, and unraveling fast. He let go of her cupped ass to drop to his knees for a moment, sinking his two fingers within her and drop his tongue on her clit in the way he'd made her come before. Her eyes flew open, and her head felt like it was about to pop like a firecracker. He edged her, dancing just on the brim of finishing, and quickly rose to fully push his member back into her. His fingers replaced his tongue on her, rubbing against her as he continued his thrusts, and her nails dug even deeper in his back.

Sakura cried out when she tipped over the edge, and Sasuke thought he'd just died and ascended to heaven when he felt her walls clench around him in a way that could only described as ethereal. His head fell back as he came within her, his hand gripping her thigh like he was holding on for dear life.

There was a single moment where all that they could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing and the rustling leaves in the trees above them.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't remember the rest of the mission if you'd paid him to. All he knew was that they'd done what they'd needed to do amidst a flurry of sex. Their forest escapade had opened the floodgates. Sakura was pulling him into alleyways in Kiri, Sasuke was showing up unannounced when she showered during their motel stays, everywhere one of them looked appeared like a decent place to conceive an Uchiha heir.

Sasuke had sent a messenger hawk to Naruto at their last rest stop before reaching Konoha to let him know of their nearing arrival. By the time they'd finally been able to see the Konoha gates in the horizon, Sakura couldn't count the amount of times they'd had sex in the past week. She tried counting as they strolled towards Konoha, counting absently off of her fingers. Sasuke chuckled, taking her hand in his. She leaned into him, and he dropped a kiss in her hair and a slap on her ass. Sakura shrieked, batting him away with a laugh, and then they heard Naruto yelling from the gate.

The Seventh Hokage was waiting when they finally reached the edge of Konoha, and he grinned at the sight of them. He reached out to hug Sakura, but he paused.

"You smell funny, Sakura-chan," he said, his nose wrinkling. He formed a run of familiar hand seals, and a shadow clone appeared just to run off into the village. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke in confusion, but a moment later, Kiba came strolling towards the gate, his hands behind his head in a leisurely stance.

"You needed something, Narut–" Kiba's sentence trailed off as he neared Sakura. He leaned in to her and gave her a very distinct _sniff_. And then he let out a bark of laughter. His hand reached up to Sakura's hair and pulled out a twig from between her pink locks.

"You couldn't wait until you got back from your mission to revive your clan, Sasuke? You just had to do it in the woods? Real classy, Uchiha."

* * *

 _me, starting this oneshot: it'll be cute, fluffy smut_

 _me, by the end of it: sasuke "i just boned my wife in the woods and let her go around with a trig in her freshly-fucked hair as a testament to our forest boinking" uchiha_


End file.
